


Weightless

by elutherya



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Small Penis, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “You’ve been working so hard,” In murmurs and Yongseop freezes.The statement is innocent enough, paired with In’s fingers squeezing at his shoulder. Just the oldest giving a simple statement that Yongseop doesn’t even need to answer if he doesn’t want to.A fact,but the thing is, there’s connotation underneath that fact that has Yongseop’s gaze jerking up to In’s face and looking for something.
Relationships: Byun Yongseop | Rano/Choi In
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Weightless

“You’ve been working so hard,” In murmurs and Yongseop freezes.

The statement is innocent enough, paired with In’s fingers squeezing at his shoulder. Just the oldest giving a simple statement that Yongseop doesn’t even need to answer if he doesn’t want to. _A fact,_ but the thing is, there’s connotation underneath that fact that has Yongseop’s gaze jerking up to In’s face and looking for something.

He swallows, working through how exactly he wants to answer. He could say it was fine and In would drop it. He would probably smile and ask him if he wanted dinner. Instead, Yongseop finds himself answering honestly, “I’m tired, hyung.”

It’s how Yongseop finds himself crawling into In’s lap, hands settling on his shoulders to keep himself steady. He gives a sharp gasp when In leans back against the couch, leash looped around his hand that he tugs on, jerking Yongseop forward by the collar around his throat.

It makes him go light headed, the way In drags him in until he’s sprawling against him, thighs slipping down onto either side of In’s and breathing messily against the side of his neck. There’s no room for him to think this through, to choose everything he does with a focus that’s been ingrained in him since he started looking after the seven of them. In gives him no time to think and it has him giving a small whine when In’s lips brush against the curve of his ear. “What do you need, kitten?”

“Please,” Yongseop murmurs, voice soft in the quiet room. In doesn’t reply, doesn’t even move, and Yongseop knows he won’t until he answers _properly_. He presses his forehead to In’s shoulder, fighting through the embarrassment that wants to crawl up his throat, fighting that need to stay in control. He doesn’t want to be the leader, not here with In’s hands on him. “Please mommy, I don’t want to think anymore.”

The words stick in his throat, come out rough and raw, but In doesn’t comment on that fact. 

One of In’s hands settles onto his thigh, fingers digging into the leather of his pants that he hadn’t even had the time to strip out of yet. Too busy letting In lead him off into the living room, fingers working the supple leather of his collar around his throat and clicking the leash into place. It had taken everything in him not to run, to claw it off with desperate fingers and race off to his room.

It’s not even that he doesn’t want this, the opposite in fact. It’s overwhelming just how much he likes the way In pulls him into place and takes him out of his head. He doesn’t think it’ll ever get any easier, not when it’s In wrestling the control Yongseop clings desperately to, away from him.

“We should get you a bell,” the statement pulls Yongseop back out of his head, has him jerking back as much as the leash will allow him, and looks at In. He smiles, lopsided and so incredibly warm, that Yongseop feels his heart flip flop in his chest. “We can get you a bell for your collar, and maybe you can start wearing your collar around the apartment more. Make home your brain off space, because you’re sitting in my lap half hard, and you won’t stop _thinking_.”

“Fuck,” Yongseop gasps, helplessly rutting forward in In’s lap at the statement. The collar and leash have only come out when they’ve been playing, but the thought of wearing the collar outside of it, for himself, _for In_ , it has heat pooling low in his stomach.

“We’d always know where you were if we got you a bell, easy to find you and fuck you dumb when we can hear you pacing.” Not just In then. The hint that Yongseop would be nothing more than a plaything in the apartment, to have his control taken out of his hands by not only In, but the rest of them too. He can’t help the strangled whine that idea pulls from him. 

The hand on his thigh digs in and Yongseop feels In’s thighs flex under him, strong and easily bumping him up in his lap. “You’re such a mess. You’d like them all taking their turns with you, wouldn’t you? Always taking care of them, but sometimes you just need a break too. I’ll talk to them about it.”

“In—” Yongseop starts, only to cut off on a whimper when In’s hand lifts from his thigh to slap across his cheek.

“Do you want to try that again?” In’s voice is firm and Yongseop’s head spins at the combination of that and how In hadn’t even hesitated to slap him. It wasn’t hard, nothing that left his cheek stinging, but it was still the opposite of who In was when they weren’t doing something like this. In who was so often gently teasing them and pulling them into soft hugs. In who had just slapped him like it was nothing.

Yongseop nods his head and In drops his hand back down to his thigh, while the other loops the leash around his hand one more time to pull it taught. His cock jerks in his pants and he hisses at the tight pull of them as he shifts in In’s lap. “I’m sorry, mommy. I… I would like that, I think.”

“We can talk about it later,” In returns to smiling, the slight of Yongseop calling him by his name accepted with ease after the apology. His fingers trail up Yongseop’s thigh, nails dragging over his pants in a touch that is not nearly enough. He keeps his eyes on Yongseop and Yongseop, unable to look away from his unwavering attention.

He looks dangerous like this, with his eyes still lined and smokey. That edge that they normally only see when he’s performing fully present and making Yongseop feel like he’s nothing next to him. Except he isn’t nothing, because In is giving him all of his attention, is touching him like he’s something _important_. 

“You’re already so worked up,” In murmurs and dances his fingers over the jut of Yongseop’s cock through his pants. He grins, teeth sharp and Yongseop shivers as In’s fingers trail up the seam in his pants, keeping the press barely there. “Fuck kitten, you’re so sensitive. It’s a shame you’re cock is too small to fuck anyone, bet you would be a whiny mess if you could.”

The hand is gone soon enough, dancing around his hip, before settling on his ass. The creak of his pants as In digs his fingers in is loud in the room, Yongseop holding his breath as he waits for whatever In will give him.

In presses his thigh up, hand on Yongseop’s ass and pulls him down to meet it. Yongseop gasps, rolling his hips almost immediately and grinding down on In’s leg. His hands fall from In’s shoulders, instead fisting in his shirt as he curves forward on a ragged groan. He rolls his hips in a stuttering little rhythm, grinding his cock hard against In and whining with every move. 

In’s hand kneads at his ass, helping guide his movement into something a little smoother, a little more controlled. It’s all he can focus on for a moment, the hard press of his thigh against him jostling him forward. He can feel the mess of precome on the inside of his pants, knows it’ll be a mess when he can finally peel them down his legs and wash up. For now though, each rough pull has him giving soft little moans that In matches with laughter.

He can feel In hard underneath him, but In makes no move to push him down and use him to get off, just gives another tug on the leash and nips at his ear. “You’re so good for me.”

“Please, mommy, please,” Yeongseop whines, hips stuttering at the praise. He jerks, a moan tearing itself from his throat when In grabs him by the jaw, the leather of the leash pulling at his skin, and drags him into a kiss. His teeth are sharp against Yongseop’s lip and In uses his surprise to lick into his mouth, swallowing the noises he can’t help but make as he rocks down against his leg.

“Can I come? Please, I want to come.” He babbles senselessly as soon as In pulls back, lips pressing to the corner of his mouth.

The grip on his chin tightens for a moment, before In breathes his answer. “Come for me, kitten.”

Yongseop comes with his hands turning white where they’re gripping In’s shirt, moaning long and low, as his hips jerk through it. He gasps, struggling for air as he bows forward and presses his face into the curve of In’s neck. He trembles in In’s lap, giving a pathetic whimper when In’s thigh flexes underneath him one last time, too boneless to shift himself off of him.

The pressure of the collar around his throat fades as In drops the leash, hands lifting up to sink into his hair and tilt him back in his lap. His eyes are bright and Yongseop groans as the shift makes him all too aware of the mess in his pants and how tender he feels. “You did so good, you’re so beautiful.”

“Hyung,” it comes out on a whine and this time there’s no reprimand, just In leaning in to kiss all over his face. He laughs, loud and bright, and Yongseob can’t help the pleased smile that tugs at his lips, the afterglow of his orgasm making his limbs feel heavy. In’s hands scratch through his hair and it feels good to just be wrapped up in him.

“You were so loud, I think the others heard you.” In giggles and carefully maneuvers Yongseop out of his lap.

“Don’t care, someone’s always noisy.”

“True,” In relents and carefully works the leash off of the collar, but leaves the collar in place. His fingers trace over the edge of it, gently compared to everything previous. “Want to keep it on?”

“Mhm,” Yongseop nods and lets In press him down into the mess of the pillows.

“Alright, I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up and something for you to change into.”

“Do you want me to,” Yongseop gestures vaguely over at In and snorts at the way In rolls his eyes.

“No, you’re on resting duty tonight. I have a working hand to get off with.”

There’s a soft noise from the doorway and Yongseop looks over to see Seungyeop peaking around the corner. “Or we can help, hyung.”

“Or they can help,” In nods, getting up off the couch to wander to the doorway. He drags Seungyeop and Youngmin into the room, hands on their shoulders, before pushing them in Yongseop’s direction. “Keep him company while I get stuff to clean him up and find the others.”

There’s a chorus of cheers, before the other two boys are scrambling over and Yongseop is quickly covered by the two.

Yongseop’s hands seek them out, tugging them in as he shoots a smile to In, who only shakes his head and leaves the room to do exactly what he’s said he would. It leaves the boys crawling around Yongseop with grasping hands and excitable voices, but the warmth of knowing while they rely on him, they have his back, is enough to settle him.

He buries his face into Seungyeop’s hair, snorting at the fingers touching his collar, and knows there’s no place else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
